


form the soul to a positive sum

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, inappropriate but SFW uses of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: On the occasion of another diplomatic visit, Rey, Finn, and Poe wrestle, eat, banter, and generally support each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	form the soul to a positive sum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> title from De La Soul, [The Magic Number](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZoYEr6NdmE)

"What are you doing?" Finn stands over them, head cocked. "Seriously, what the hell are you two doing?"

Poe's flat on his face, one fist weakly beating at the ground over his head. Perched cross-legged on his back, Rey keeps him pinned with one finger on the nape of his neck while she tears into a Pantoran bread dumpling.

"Mine," Poe says weakly. "Mine."

She crooks her finger and he exhales all the air in his lungs. At the same time, she grins up at Finn and offers him the dumpling; it's the size of a human head, stuffed with steaming, savory chunks, and his mouth waters at the sight.

"We're meeting the Xylavian delegation in ten minutes," Finn says. He starts to cross his arms and look stern, but then Poe kicks outward and throws Finn off-balance while Rey waves her hand and has the Force yank him down to his knees. "Ouch?"

"Don't be the grown-up," Poe tells him.

"You promised us," Rey says.

Finn hates being the reasonable one, it's true. He's good at it, but that's irrelevant. When he has to act calm and sensible so they don't have to, no one wins.

"Give me a bite," he says at last and grabs the dumpling. 

"I'm done with it anyway. Have to finish getting dressed." She hops to her feet and Poe pushes himself to his hands and knees. 

Finn nibbles at the dumpling, careful not to spill anything on his crisp shirt and trousers.

"You look great," Poe says, tipping against Finn. He's still half-dressed, shirtless, his new breeches already wrinkled from whatever wrestling match he and Rey got into. 

Finn smiles as he chews. Poe looks intently at the dumpling, then back to Finn, then back down again.

"If you —" Finn swallows, then continues, "— if you eat this, you're going to get it all over your clothes."

"Outrageous lies," Poe says as flatly as possible. "How dare you. The very idea."

"Tall tales are your specialty," Finn says, biting the last piece, then dusting off his hands before slipping an arm around Poe. "I just tell it like it is."

"But not like a grown-up," Rey says. Her back is still turned to them; as she pulls on a fresh vest, the muscles in her back and arms flex and turn.

"I _am_ a grown-up," Finn replies. "That part's fine."

"No, you said —" Poe starts but Rey interrupts him. "You said you didn't want to be!"

"Holy _hell_ ," Finn mutters, pressing the heel of his free hand against one eye socket, then the other. "Are you two really this dense?"

Rey turns, fully dressed now save for boots. Her bare feet look surprisingly small, almost fragile. "Maybe, yeah."

Poe nods. He's gone up on his knees to reach for Rey's hair ties, which he hands over before saying, "I mean, we can't get enough of you. What's that say, really?"

Hair tie caught in her teeth, all Rey can do is laugh and kick Finn lightly.

"Delegation," Finn mutters. "All I came in to say was the delegation's about to arrive..."

Poe gives him a one-armed squeeze, drops a kiss on the top of his head, and jumps up. "Shit, I should get dressed up, why didn't anyone _say_ anything?"

Finn and Rey just _look_ at him as he scrambles madly around.

"You'd think two Force-wielding jackasses could help an ordinary guy out, but you'd be wrong! So wrong. Wronger than wrong. All I ask is for a little wardrobe assistance and what do I get?"

Finn raises his palm and stretches his fingers, so Poe's formal vest zooms out of the laundry pile and hits Poe right in the face.

"That," Rey says.

"You get that," Finn continues.

"You're lucky you're both so hot and powerful and awesome," Poe says, struggling to pull the vest on as he stomps one foot into the wrong boot. "Otherwise, I wouldn't want to have anything to do with you."

They're only five minutes late to meet the Xylavians, which is by far their best effort. When the negotiations start in earnest tomorrow, Finn will take point. Today, however, he and Poe share the duties of socializing and charming and making small talk while Rey enjoys the buffet table and lets the delegation gape at her.

"You're a vision!" Poe assures her at one point.

"I'm on exhibit." She doesn't _mind_ , but at these events, she is basically a warning and an inspiration, a superweapon as well as an actual person.

"That, too." He kisses her cheek and waves Finn over. "We know better, don't worry."

"Oh, sweet, koyo tarts!" Finn exclaims as Poe moves away to ask the Xylavian prince to dance.

It's just a moment that Rey and Finn get, heads tipped together, watching Poe grin and flirt. There's music and chatter all around them, but quiet between them, her fingers threaded through his, and when Poe catches sight of them over the prince's shoulder, he blows them a kiss.

"He's so good at this," Rey says softly. She'd like to be less awkward, just slightly more _relaxed_ at these things, and it's difficult to be patient.

"We're all just figuring it out," Finn replies and squeezes her hand.

" _That's_ why you're the grown-up," she murmurs and he huffs an annoyed laugh but does not argue.

"That," Poe adds later, when they're telling him what they were talking about, "and the fact that he's got the brain."

"What do I have?" Rey asks, then waves her hand. "Forget it, I probably don't want to know."

"Brawn," Poe's already saying. "And I'm the face, but it's all mixed up, since he's _also_ got the face and brawn, so basically you and me, we're useless."

"Definitely," Finn says. He's lying on his back in the bed, one arm folded behind his head. "Any day now, I'm leaving you deadweight behind. Probably."

Rey leans against the wall, legs folded, hair down and loose. Poe, lying on Finn's other side, hides his face as he laughs.

"Heart," she says after thinking it over. "We've all got that, too."

Finn keeps looking up at the ceiling after Rey and Poe fall asleep. At the front of his mind, he's running through the major points he wants to hit in tomorrow's negotiations: hyper-route access, labor regulations, colony resources. But beneath those thoughts, he's taking in Poe and Rey's breathing, the warmth of their bodies against his, and he's savoring the still, always and forever, surprising sweet quiet of coexisting with them. Sharing space, breathing together, surviving.


End file.
